1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print system that is capable of sending a status of a printer to a management server, which manages the status of the printer, via a telecommunication line, and a corresponding print system control method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known print system includes a print server that sends a status of each printer to a management server, which manages the status of the printer, via a network and receives print jobs from client computers, and two printers that are connected with the print server and receive allocation of print jobs by the print server (for example, Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2003-44255). This print system is located in each of multiple photo studios. The management server receives the statuses of printers from a print server of each print system located in each of the multiple photo studios and sets accounting to charge fees to the photo studio according to the received statuses of the printers.
Such a print system exerts the functions on the premise of transmission of the statuses of the printers from the print server to the management server. The management server sets accounting to charge fees to each photo studio according to the received statuses of the printers. In some circumstances, the printers in the print system located in a photo studio may be allowed to continue printing, while there is failed transmission of the statuses of the printers from the print system to the management server. In such cases, the management server can not set accounting to charge fees to the photo studio. The operator of the management server accordingly suffers significant losses. In some cases, the user (worker) of the photo studio may not notice the failed transmission of the statuses of the printers from the print system to the management server.